


I really like you, like a lot

by Rejoycing



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, I'll try not to scare you all off with tags, did u know that im crazy for pristeen, i love those nacheol fics though, i needed more content so i wrote some myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejoycing/pseuds/Rejoycing
Summary: “That’s good.” Mingyu starts breathing again. “B-because I like you a lot, you know…”“Like, a lot a lot?”“A lot a lot.” He says.





	I really like you, like a lot

**Author's Note:**

> i cant title  
> i cant summary  
> i cant write
> 
> but i can love pristeen so i'll do that

There’s no in particular moment when Mingyu falls for her, no moment when he suddenly realizes. It didn’t take anything big to jolt him into it; he falls by himself, slowly and carefully. It’s tough going, when you’re half in love and half out, and while your rivals say it’ll never work and your friends are cheering you on from the sidelines.

  
Mingyu does his best to ignore both—after all; he’s only half in love. Or is it three-fourths by now? He’s lost count. Perhaps he’s nearing the whole, but he thinks he’ll know then.

  
Wonwoo at least seems to be enjoying himself, telling Mingyu “It’s just like a really accurate romance novel because I don’t know if the couple will get together.”  
Mingyu ignores him too.

  
Soonyoung tells him “It’s all or nothing, bro”, Seungcheol tells him “Be strong and steady”, and Jihoon tells him “I don’t care, just figure it out yourself.”

  
Mingyu is quite sure he’s at least four-fifths in love by now, and he _might_ be getting a little nervous.

  
Seungcheol is the only one who has ever really been in love, but Jeonghan says to ignore his advice, so Mingyu is prepared to curl up into a ball and watch Disney movies when he’s made the whole.

  
The only problem is that he hangs out with her every single day, and the more he falls in love, the more awkward he gets. Wonwoo thinks that she won’t notice the difference, seeing how he’s already an awkward noodle, but he’s pretty sure she’s onto him. Why else would _she_ be acting weird, anyway?

  
While he’s slowly stocking up on Disney movies, he’s turned to nine-tenths, and he wants to cry.  
So what if Minghao says it isn’t manly. Mingyu caught _him_ crying once and it wasn’t pretty. Then again, he was crying over a horror video game, and those aren’t pretty.

  
He wakes up one morning—a Monday morning, curse it—and picks up his phone. The phone is eerily at 100%. Yeah, he plugged it in, but it’s Monday so everything is messed up.  
He sends Wonwoo a quick “how many Disney dvds do u have” text, and slips on his slippers, and gets up to get ready for school. After a cold shower and a minor wardrobe catastrophe, Mingyu grabs breakfast. Breakfast on Monday mornings being a cold poptart (he’s an anime protagonist!) and a piece of string cheese he found, shoved in his mouth while he runs out the door, trying to beat the bus to the bus stop.

  
“Mingyu!” Eunwoo waves crazily at him, bouncing up and down from in between the crowd of teenagers.

  
Mingyu looks at her, blinks twice, and internally cries. Blame that fact that it’s Monday.

  
“ _Mingyuuuu_ ,” she drags out the end as though she dying, but continues to jump and down and wave like a crazed 5 year-old.

  
“Coming,” he calls back, pushing through the mob of teenagers. He doesn’t particularly like his neighborhood; the bus stop is too crowded.

  
First thing he notices is her new blouse, and then her new skirt, and her new shoes, plus the new choker and earrings.

  
“I went shopping!” Eunwoo declares, spinning on the spot. “Like my new outfit?”

  
“Yeah, the pink suits you very well, I think.”

  
“You think.”

  
“It’s Monday.”

  
This is basically the end of their conversation, as it usually is on Mondays. His phone beeps, and Mingyu checks it.

 

 **Wonwoo:** dude have u made the whole  
**Mingyu:** how many dvds  
**Wonwoo:** r u ok do i need to call jeonghan  
**Mingyu:** how many dvds pls im dying  
**Wonwoo:** 6 i think. r u calling in sick  
**Mingyu:** im not sick im ded  
**Wonwoo:** tell eunwoo i say hi

 

“I claim window seat!” Eunwoo yells as she boards the bus, running to their usual spot.

  
Kyungwon winks at him. Maybe she knows.

  
He follows her to their spot, and plops down. “There isn’t enough room in these things,” he whines, trying unsuccessfully to stretch out his legs while balancing his backpack on his lap.

  
“You’ll survive,” she says, patting his knee sympathetically.

  
Mingyu resists the urge to laugh. The kind of laugh where you aren’t actually laughing, you’re just crying and trying to hide it, that is.

  
“Wonwoo says hi.”

  
Eunwoo makes a face. “He’s going to see us in 15 minutes.”

  
“I think he wants you to pass the message onto Yaebin.”

  
“Oh.”

  
They share a triumphant fist bump, and Mingyu hopes that Wonwoo will forgive him this time. He’s feeling sad and pathetic; he doesn’t need a mad Wonwoo.

  
“Got any plans for after school?” Eunwoo asks, picking at the logo on her backpack

  
Truthfully, yes, but Mingyu will make time if he has too. Crying is something he’d rather like to put off. “Nothing much, why?”

  
“Do you wanna grab some bubble tea?”

  
“Just as friends?” He asks, because this is _always_ how he teases her, though honestly, he doesn’t like it much anymore.

  
“No.” She pulls her legs up so she’s sitting crisscross, and she avoids his gaze.

  
Mingyu loses the balancing war, and his backpack falls off his lap. “O-okay.” He can hear Minghao now, saying, “Your voice is so unmanly.” Yeah, it was a squeak, but the little Minghao is his head is a bit harsh. He’s getting hooked up right now, there are more important things going on.

  
“So just so we’re clear… You want to go with me, to get bubble tea,” Mingyu pauses. He rhymed! But that’s not important “N-not as friends, but as a… A couple, r-right?”

  
Eunwoo glances up, and doesn’t look back down. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

  
“That’s good.” Mingyu starts breathing again. “B-because I like you a lot, you know…”

  
Eunwoo smiles, a little bit, and swipes hair furiously out of her face. “Like, a lot a lot?”

  
“A lot a lot.” He says, tapping his fingers because he knows he’ll probably grab her hand if he doesn’t do something with them.

  
She continues to pick at the logo on her backpack, and grins a little more. “So… You won’t mind if I take your hand, right?”

  
“N-not really, I guess.” Mingyu feels his face burning. He blames Monday.

  
Eunwoo takes his hand then, and giggles. “I like you a lot too, Kim Mingyu.”

  
“Yeah…” He says, because it’s kind of the only thing he can get out.

  
The bus arrives at their school, and Mingyu gets up. He grabs his backpack, and her hand.

  
“Yeah, I’m free tonight. I just have to cancel a date with old Disney films.”

  
“You’re stupid,” Eunwoo says, but she’s leaning on his arm.

  
“I was about to go into mourning.”

  
“Blame Mondays?” She asks, looking up at him.

  
“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone else have a hate of mondays? i think it's universal
> 
> obviously i wasted my evening bUT i barely ever finish my fics so this is something new
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!!!!


End file.
